GlitterKiller
by MaryamLambert
Summary: Tommy Joe Ratliff is special. He doesn't know how but he is. He's also an assasin, his target? Adam Lambert. Eventual Adommy. Adam/Tommy


**A/N: This is just something I put together without thought of pre-planning in any way. I know it's rushed, needs editing, moves too fast and is unclear...but...still.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything apart from plot/OCs. I do not claim to know any real persons in this nor represent them. And, sadly, I do not own Adam Lambert Or Tommy Joe Ratliff.**

**It is written as a script****, in case you didn't realise :)****  
><strong>

**Scene one- **

There is no background music for this scene, only the bass from, the club and chatter of people and cars etc.

(We see city lights and then the camera goes down to the back of a club. You can here bass pumping out from the club. We see a man, (played by **Tommy Joe Ratliff**). He has heavy, but tasteful eye makeup and glitter around his eyes. He's smoking a cigarette. We cut to a bunch of scantily dressed girls, clearly drunk. They make crude attempts to flirt with him. He gives them a disdainful look.)

**Tommy**: *Sigh* Girls, go away. *He seems to be reprimanding them*

(Girls look blank for a moment, then continue walking away as if they never noticed him.)

**Random Guy #1**: Hey…. *Walks up to Tommy*

**Tommy**: I'm not interested. *Doesn't look at him, and flicks used cigarette away*

**Random Guy #1**: C'mooon…. *Invades Tommy's personal space*

**Tommy**: Dude, I'm waiting for someone. *Looks at guy* I don't want you. *Last four words are enunciated clearly*

**Random Guy #1**: *Blinks several times* Uh…Okay dude.. *Trails off, looking slightly confused*

(Close up of Tommy's face, he slowly smiles. A black car pulls up, we cut back to Tommy, whose smile widens.)

**Tommy**: *Mutters* Finally. *Enters the car.*

**End of Scene One**

**Scene two –**

(We see a blank room, reminiscent of a police interview room. Tommy seems rather unaffected, even amused by this, lounging in the chair. He is sitting at the desk, opposite a man wearing a ski mask. Tommy seems totally at ease. Apart from these two, the room is empty.)

**Tommy**: *Raises an eyebrow* I heard you were looking for me.

**Masked man**: I've…heard things about you. Things I'm not sure I believe. *Tommy smirks* But either way, you've got a reputation. And we need your help.

**Tommy**: *Leans across the table with hands clasped, smiling* Since you asked so nicely, of course I'll help. There's just a small matter of my fee, the cigarettes won't pay for themselves.

**Masked man**: See, I'm taking a risk employing you, I don't even know if you're for real. So I've decided to veto the fee, I hope you don't mind.

(Two muscled men enter and flank the masked man. Tommy is unperturbed and his smile doesn't waver.)

**Tommy**: You don't scare me. You can't hurt me either. (Emphasis of word 'Hurt')

(Masked man seems taken aback by Tommy's lack of reaction.)

**Tommy**: So, as I was saying, my fee…

(He seems totally authorative and enunciates each word. The men seem blank and are motionless as background music drowns out Tommy detailing his fee)

**End of Scene Two**

**Scene Three- **

(We see a young Tommy in the corner of a dark room, playing with an action figure on his own. The door is open, and light is spilling into the room, illuminating Tommy's face. We can hear Tommy playing with his toy; we can hear soft, quiet, barely there background music. we see two other figures appear in the doorway, they are other children, they advance on Tommy, who does not realise they are there. He continues to play. One of the figures pokes him to get his attention; Tommy looks up, and then looks down at his toy but stops playing with it. The boys begin to taunt him about being an orphan and not having any friends whilst Tommy looks increasingly upset/distressed and begins to plead with them.)

**Tommy**: Stop it! Stop it, please! *He looks down. He attempts to hit the bigger boys, they catch his arm and he cries out*

(The camera then shows us the back of Tommy's head, therefore also the faces of his attackers. It continues to zoom out, goes past the wall and shows the whole building. We have a close up of the sign in front of the building, which is like a huge house. The sign says: 'orphanage'. We linger on it as the background music swells to drown out the young!Tommy's cries and bullies laughter. It fades to black. We cut to the present day Tommy, who is asleep in a car. We are having a close up of his sleeping face. He wakes abruptly and straightens up in the car. He fixes his eyes on a house in front of him with the lights on. We cut back to Tommy's face, who seems to be concentrating on it intensely.

**End of Scene Three**

**Scene Four - **

(We see the door of an unlit studio flat. The sun is just beginning to rise. We hear a key in the lock and the door opens, showing Tommy. He enters and locks the door behind him, he makes a beeline for his bedroom, taking off his clothes and throwing them on various bits of furniture on the way. The flat is very minimalist, decorated in black and white, though still quite tasteful. Tommy gets to his room dressed only in boxers. He gets into the bed, which is very huge. We have a birds-eye view of Tommy curling up in the middle of the large bed, looking very small. Makeup and glitter is smearing across the pillows. Tommy doesn't care. He falls asleep.)

**End of Scene Four**

**Scene Five -**

(We see the house that Tommy was watching previously, it is now daytime. We see a man open the door, he is dressed in a business suit and is carrying a briefcase. He is played by Adam Lambert. The camera zooms in on his face. He coughs and his eyes go black, even the whites. The music turns dramatic. We cut to Tommy, who is going through his daily routine, there is background music to accompany this part, as Tommy brushes hair/ cleans teeth/ eats etc. While Tommy leaves the house, we go back to his bedroom. The bed sheets are made and there is no makeup on the pillows, even though he hasn't touched them. We cut back to Tommy, who is shadowing a block of flats. We can see a figure inside one of the flats moving. Tommy enters the block of flats and walks up the stairs to the one with the figure in. He knocks on the door and waits. A man, heavily tattooed, opens the door. He looks menacing.)

**Tattooed Guy**: What do you want? *Aggressively/Suspiciously*

**Tommy**: *Calmly* I've been sent here on a job-

**Tattooed Guy**: *Interrupts* Did THEY send you?

**Tommy**: Yes, THEY, did.

**Tattooed Guy**: Well tell 'em I'm through with them! And I ain't coming back!

(Throughout this, Tommy remains calm and unaffected. He clearly makes eye-contact with the man and speaks calmly and slowly.)

**Tommy**: You're going to go back. They need you. You're going back today. As soon as I leave and you will tell them that a blonde stranger made you see the error of your ways and that he expects his money soon,

(We cut to the man's face, as the camera has been on Tommy throughout all of this. The man's face is blank.)

**Tommy**: Now, when I leave, you will continue getting dressed and then leave. You will not question this, understood? *The man nods slowly, Tommy smiles* Good. Then I'll leave.

(Tommy leaves. The man blinks a few times and seems to regain consciousness. He does however follow Tommy's instructions and goes back in.)

**End of Scene Five**

**Scene Six -**

(We see Tommy back in his flat; he is sitting in a chair at a table, possibly eating something. He seems to be bored/waiting for something. He looks up at the clock, a few more seconds pass, with Tommy tapping fingers/eating etc. We then hear a knock on the door. Tommy gets up to answer the door. We see a man outside his door; he is fairly normal, nothing particularly conspicuous about him. Tommy moves aside to let him enter.)

**Tommy: **Anything new?

**Undercover Person**: All was normal today; he came to work, worked, and left. Nothing unusual, yet.

**Tommy**: Keep waiting. He'll do it.

(Flash of Adam in an office, writing)

**End of Scene Six**

**Would it be too much to ask for a review? :)  
><strong>


End file.
